1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to valves, and in particular to valves for railway tank cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several bottom valves for liquid tank cars (such as rail cars), having handles attached to the valve outlet cap which, when moved, have a locking portion cooperating with a locking portion of the nozzle of the valve to lock the outlet cap to the nozzle in a liquid-tight manner. These handles usually have a generally linear, and free end, which is grabbed by a user to move the handles between open and closed position. When the handles are in the closed position, the linear end is generally parallel to and very close to the bottom of the outlet cap leaving little space between the cap and the linear end. This small space makes it very difficult for a user, often wearing gloves, to grasp and move the handles to their open position.
Additionally, the tank nozzle and/or cap are often partially covered with ladings, or debris, such as solidified corn syrup, from the contents of the tank car which prevent proper engagement of the locking portion of the cap and nozzle. Rather than clean the ladings, the tendency of many users is to force the handles. Since the end portion is linear and free, often a user will attach a lever, such as a pipe extension or wrench to gain leverage to move the handles to wedge the cap against the nozzle. This excess force may cause the handles to be bent, broken or otherwise damaged.